A full week away
by Gajeel Redfox250
Summary: A boring day goes by in the town of Magnolia for the poor dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox. The only thing curing his problem is when the young Bookworm, Levy Mcgarden offers to go on an S-class request together. Little did he know what she had planned..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The town around me….All these happy town people drinking so early in the day! It's not even noon yet, how could they drink so much during this time. The iron dragon slayer thought to himself as he was walking through the noisy town of magnolia. It was such a bore in this town half the time, there was nothing to do! The only enjoyment that ever came out of this town was when it was attacked, or when he was fighting someone! Gajeel only really got satisfaction from beating the ever living crap out of the people he faced. Other than that he would rather be back in Phantom lord, back then he would beat the crap out of everyone who looked at him the wrong way, but now. He was more calm, more relaxed, he was more caring for others now. "GOD, SO BORING!" Gajeel made it to the end of the town, leading out to the road which was empty, nothing was coming, and no one was going. Gajeel let out a big sigh as he looked out into nothingness. Then he looked back, he looked back at the town that he once attacked, and smiled. Smiled as if he would do it again in a heart beat if he was asked, even though he had lost, he had gotten such a thrill from the battle. What could be more fun than destroying buildings and kicking the crap out of people Gajeel thought, he laughed as the thoughts floated around his mind.

Back in the guild it was as lively as ever, but less lively, as Natsu, Erza, and Gray were out on a request. Gajeel wanted to do a request, unable to do one due to not having a partner. Lily was too distracted by everything going in the guild to even bother, and he didn't really want Lily as his partner. It would be boring, same old same old. Gajeel sighed again and sat down at the table. Which wasn't occupied by anyone else, placing his chin on the table and eating Iron, he sat there bored. He didn't really know how much time had passed, but enough time had passed that one of the bluenettes of Fairy tail had sat opposite him on the table. He didn't really notice her until she spoke "Gajeel, you're so lazy today you know that" After those words were said he was quickly hit over the head by something thick. Gajeel quickly looked up in anger, almost ready to kill the person responsible, although. He couldn't, it was the person who he would never hurt(again) during his time in Fairy tail. It was Levy Mcgarden the cute bluenette who was always reading books in the guild, almost ignoring everyone else, or talking to Lucy about her book which will never be published. (HaHa!) Always wearing the same orange dress he looked up to her, as his chin was still on the table.  
"What is it to you? I can be lazy when I want to be can't I?" Gajeel said, smirking at her, as if he was trying to say. (I can do what I want, go away) But it was in Gajeel's best interest if she stayed there. IT was still boring even if she was there, but not as boring as being by himself.

Levy pouted and placed her hands on her hips, looking at Gajeel and looking like she was going to smack him across the head again. "Well Lazy bum! Get up! I have a request we can go on!" Levy said with a smile on her face. With that Gajeel lifted his head up, looking at her as if he was incredibly interested "A request? What kind of request?" Gajeel asked, almost sighing. Since he thought that it would be something easy, something too easy...something that wouldn't even ease his boredom.  
Levy still holding her smile on her face as if she was saying that (Gajeel! You will love this) Levy took a flier from her bag which had the letter "S" on it. "It's a level S, the tough ones! I thought we could try it don't you think, with my smarts and your strength it will be a breeze for us!" Levy said as she winked at him.

Gajeel grinned and stood up, walking over to her and pulling her off the chair. "Let's go then!"  
Gajeel walked outside the doors, wanting to go! He was bored this would be something to do. Levy just followed, she took his hand as he walked forward and she laughed. "what are you doing you stupid dragon slayer. You don't know where you're going" Levy held her free hand up to her mouth, to try stop herself from laughing. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and allowed Levy to lead the way, he was more so in the direction of her house more than anything. "Why are we going back there?" Gajeel asked. Levy turned and walked backwards for a moment as she replied "I have to get your clothes and my clothes, you know. The clothes you left there last time you stayed over?" Levy quickly said. Gajeel didn't question it, he just followed. They had arrived at her home.

It took her a while to get ready, but at last they were on their way again. They had been walking for a while now, It was almost night time, Levy kept on telling Gajeel that they were nearly there. The worst part for Gajeel was that he couldn't see! Levy had him blindfolded. As if he was about to see something he didn't want to see. Levy was just laughing "My dragon slayer is going to hate me" Levy said as they walked through automatic doors that opened, Gajeel could only make out that much. It was warm, like a hotel. It felt like a hotel, the warm atmosphere. Gajeel was just standing there unable to tell what was happening, but he heard a voice. A voice coming from in front of him, "so this is your method of getting him to come here. I like it, Levy!" The voice was Gray! It was Gray;'s voice. "Wow, the big piece of metal is here too? I didn't expect that.." SALAMANDER! Gajeel thought in his head, what was he doing here?! If he was here then it would mean Erza and Lucy may be there. Levy laughed slightly and said "You can take it off now Gajeel" Gajeel took off the blindfold to see that there was a giant saying "SPA" Gajeel eyes were huge now, this wasn't an S class request. This was just something Levy wanted to take me to! Why the hell was Lucy and Natsu here, and Juvia and Gray?! "are you for real Levy, did you honestly just do what I think you did!" Gajeel said while looking at her.

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 start:

Gajeel and Levy were now in the room, with one double bed, a big ass window and plasma screen tv that probably wouldn't be watched by anyone other than him. Levy was standing there just looking at gajeel was asleep on the bed, who seemed to be trying to escape the fact that he was there, he thought it was one big S rank request, but nope. Levy had tricked him, that crafty bastard! "Get up Gajeel! It's time for the first part of this spa!" She shouted at him, it was morning now. He was fast asleep in the bed all morning, and was refusing to get out. A knock on the door came, levy quickly answered it. It was Natsu and Lucy, with lucy clinging to Natsu's arm as if she could fall asleep at any point. "Is that Lazy ass still asleep!" Natsu shouted, he walked in and kicked him out of the bed, quickly as ever. "what the hell are you doing you piece of shit?!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu as he had just gotten up. Natsu turned around and just let the girls handle it, as they were now folding their arms and looking at him. Gajeel just sighed and asked the most important question "what's first…I guess!" Levy clapped her hands in joy and showed Lucy and Natsu to the door. "We'll see you down there soon!" Levy said, smiling at them as she closed the door. Levy quickly turned to Gajeel and walked over to him, she wrapped her hands around him. Giving him a hug and placing her head in his chest. Which was now exposed, considering Gajeel dosen't sleep with a top on. "Cheer up Baka. This will be fun, a full week of time together. Wouldn't that be fun, eh?" Levy said, blushing and smiling as she snuggled into him. Gajeel could feel her face blushing, due to the fact that her face was probably burning up. Due to the fact that he had no shirt on and she was snuggling into him, "Fine! I'll cooperate for you. No other reason! Do this again and I'll kill you" Gajeel said. Levy just nodded "yea, yea." She reached up and kissed him on his lips once and then walked towards the door. "Cheer up dragon slayer" She said sticking her tongue at him.

After Levy had washed Gajeel's hair, making it less spiky for the mud bath they were about to enjoy. At least everyone except for Gajeel, who wasn't looking forward to it. They were wearing clothes specifically for the spa(I forget the goddamn names of them) Gajeel was practically nude from the waist down if he wasn't wearing it. Which made Levy blush when he told her before they left. They quickly made it down to the mud baths. Where Lucy was snuggled up to Natsu in the mud bath, they were both enjoying the warmth of each other and the warmth of the mud that surrounded their body. Gray and Juvia were elsewhere. Gajeel was almost certain that he could see Juvia clinging to Gray like a toy somewhere outside where the beautiful garden was. A brilliant place to bring Levy at some point he thought…WAIT! What am I thinking Gajeel thought to himself, bring levy there?! Have you gotten that soft! Gajeel thought.

Gajeel got into the bath first, slowly dipping his foot in before taking is gown off. "This stuff feels awful!" Gajeel shouted, although. When he was in, it was nice. The mud surrounding his body, it felt nice. Soothing, the scars from his body that always gave him little pains felt like they were gone. It felt like he was reborn. It was just relaxing…Gajeel could have fallen asleep. Although, he was shocked when Levy walked slowly into the mud bath she was almost fully naked, only with her bra and panties on. Levy clung to Gajeel, just like Lucy had done to natsu in the other bath. That wasn't too far away from their one. "see, isn't this nice….Gajeel." Levy said, while she clung even tighter onto him. As the Mud consumed nearly all their body, except for their faces, although how Levy was holding Gajeel;s arm, mud went all over her face. Along with Gajeel occasionally splashing her with the mud, and with Levy returning the favour, "yea…."Gajeel started to say. "This really….is nice.."

Gajeel was so relaxed that he had never even noticed that30 minutes had passed. Gajeel and Levy had been sitting in that mud bath for over 30 minutes. Natsu and Lucy had already left, Gajeel could almost remember hearing Lucy giggling as they both walked past Gajeel and Levy, Levy who was still snuggled up to Gajeel's arm. As if it was a giant teddy bear that she had no intention of letting go, she always mentioned Gajeel as "My dragon slayer" It's been that way since we ever started going out. Gajeel found it funny, how it felt like he was owned by this bookworm. Gajeel never admitted it, but he had as soft side. A soft side that only ever revealed itself around her, it was always the same. He would always be soft around her. Look at me! I'm in this bath, with her?! This isn't what I'm like, Gajeel thought. Why is she so good at keeping me so calm….

From all of Gajeel's thinking, Levy finally woke up. Realizing that she had fallen asleep, "Gajeel…We're still in this?" She said while about to rub her eye, but stopping herself. Due to the fact that her hands were covered in mud, "let's get out of this" Gajeel said shortly after she had spoken. Gajeel stepped out first, without realizing what he was doing. He wiped the mud off from his chest first, then his lower waist. Where his privates were showing, Levy slowly stepped out of the Mud bath after him and looked at him. She was short enough that she didn't need to look down to see below his waist Levy;s face went red like a cherry at this stage. Almost looking like she was going to laugh. She quickly turned away, trying to hide that she was blushing. "So..So…..You have a piercing down there too huh…." Levy said, in her shy little voice. Gajeel didn't fully understand what happened for a moment, but he looked down and realized what was wrong. "Shit!" Gajeel shouted, and quickly covered down there. Levy laughed at him and continued to throw her gown over herself. "what to do now, eh? Dragon slayer" Levy asked while nudging him. As if to imply something, Gajeel didn't understand what she meant half the time.

Levy took Gajeel's hand, taking him to the bedroom. Quickly, walking in and walking out. Picking a basket up that had Sake, Fruit, Iron, and Sandwiches in it. She smiled as she walked past Gajeel, taking his hand again. "let's have fun in that Garden" She said smiling as she walked happily along side Gajeel. While walking past the rooms that were close to Gajeel and Levy;s room. Gajeel was almost certain that he could hear a little cry from the rooms, it sounded like Juvia "Graaaaayy –Sama!" Gajeel and Levy just laughed. Thinking of dirty thoughts..

Chapter 2 end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juvia was in the bedroom with her lover Gray. It was normal for her to always shout his name, and always to cling to him, but..but now. It was different. Gray was finally accepting that she liked him, and at last he was returning the favour. Juvia screamed his name as he kissed her passionately on the bed. As if she was doing the dirty deed with him, but this was not the case, Juvia was more so worried about turning into ice if she ever did that with the Ice mage. Even though she wanted it, she knew It would have to wait. After a few minutes of kissing on the double bed, Gray stood up and threw a white shirt on. The general shirt that Gray always wears, not for longer than 5 minutes mind you, "We've been dating for over a year now, huh? Boy time sure does fly, to think it just happened to be that I finally accepted your cries for affection. I left you waiting too long huh?" Gray said, looking at the dazed and blushing Juvia, who was just lying on the bed. Her head against the pillow, mesmerised by Gray's handsome body, that body that was all Juvia's . "Gray-sama is mine…" Juvia said silently, quickly covering her mouth as she was trying to say it in her head, rather than saying it out loud. "You always speak like that, haha! You don't have to call me Gray-sama you know? Just call me Gray." Gray said, looking intently at her. Juvia nodded and replied quickly "I will Gray-sam….uhmmm I mean….Gray.." Juvia smiled at him, she stood up and quickly took his hand and looked up to him. His handsome face, Juvia thought. How was she so lucky to find this man, and how lucky was she to be dating this man. "Let's go…..Juvia." Juvia nodded and proceeded to head out the bedroom door, leading back into the main resort/spa.

Juvia was looking around as they walked. Looking for Lucy, looking out for Levy, she wondered how they were doing. They had all asked their boyfriends to come with them on this. It was the girls plan, or rather. It was Erza's plan. She thought back to what she had said, "Listen, you all live exciting lives, you have boyfriends. Ever since the end of the Daimatou Enbu, I thought it would be nice for you to enjoy a nice time in a resort/spa. These are tickets, Levy you can take Gajeel. Tell him it's an S class request or something, he is dim witted enough to believe that. Juvia, you need only ask Gray, you've been going out for a year. So it's only normal that he would want to. Same with you Lucy, Natsu will go anywhere you go. You've all been going out with each other after the Daimatou Enbu. A year ago from now, this will be a nice treat for all of you. Enjoy it! Levy and Lucy, stay back after Juvia leaves I need to speak to you." I left levy and Lucy with Erza that day, I never asked what they were told, she did not want to butt in on their business. Juvia was there to enjoy her time with Gray-sama, she thought. "you really are good at planning things….Erza-san" Juvia said again out lout again. Completely by accident, Damn it! She shouted in her head this time, thank god. "Are you okay Juvia?" Juvia just nodded and proceeded to the hot tubs. Which were situated outside the in the warm sun, there were no clouds in the sky. Only the blue sky and the birds chirping loudly, Juvia looked at Gray "Juvia likes this!" She said smiling brightly at Gray, who had already stripped on the spot. Juvia was shocked, "How are you so quick at doing that" she said will grinning, thinking of dirty thoughts. "Does it matter, let's get in!" Gray took her hand and quickly jumped into the hot tub, along with Juvia, water splashed everywhere, Juvia was still in her clothes, but she didn't care. Gray was right there, beside her.

Juvia quickly stripped while in the hot tub still wearing her bra and panties, she sat in the warm hot tub with her Gray. It was a brilliant feeling, she wasn't just warm from the hot tub, but from her blushing. Juvia was blushing madly, as she felt her hands onto Grays chest, his perfect body. The six pack, his abs. They were perfect, he was perfect. It confused Juvia how he was able to stand the warmth of this hot tub, due that complains that it's hot, but I guess he was willing to do anything to be with her. Juvia, the one who he loved, it just took him a while to notice it.  
Juvia thought to herself, "When will it be time to go through with our plan….eh…Levy-chan…Lucy –chan…." Until that came, she sat there. Moving closer to Gray's body, which was cold, even in this hot tub. I suppose he liked it that way, but Juvia didn't mind it. The hot tub was keeping her warm, as well as her blood from all of the blushing. It was nice.  
"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves!" A voice came from beside the hot tub, a person Juvia didn't even notice, due to the fact she was too distracted by snuggling with Gray. Juvia looked up to see it was none other than Lucy. Natsu wasn't even with her. "Can I join you two?"Lucy asked jumping into the water, without even waiting for the answer…"ahhh this water is so nice and warm."  
Juvia glared at her, as if she was saying "You will not take Gray-sama away from me!" Even though Juvia knew quite well that her lover was Natsu, it was still strange how he wasn't with her. "oh, Lucy. Where is Natsu?" Lucy sighed and looked at her "He's asleep, it sucks. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway, and he's already conked out on the bed, Same as always Natsu right?" Juvia lucy and Gray all laughed as they enjoyed the relaxing hot tub.

Gajeel and Levy had made it to the garden, it had a giant tree in the middle, with benches and Grass. They positioned themselves close enough to the Tree and sat on the grass together where they sat and talked, ~Levy read her book as always, and Gajeel had been eating away at the Iron Levy had forged for him. IT was a nice, and relaxing time, something Gajeel never really experienced….It was fun..

Chapter 3 End.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gajeel and Levy had been out in the garden for most of the day. Levy had drank a lot of Sake and as she was a light weight anyway, she was completely off her head. Laughing at a simple sentence, and struggling to even stand up without falling over by giggling too much. Gajeel laughed at her, Laughed so hard that his sides hurt, Levy was even rubbing against gajeel, almost like a cat who was really happy. "Gajeel-kun..heh heh, you smell so nice. I could intoxicated by your smell….Oh wait…I already am hhaahahahahaahah" Levy screamed in laughter. It was funny to watch her be like this, he was told by Natsu that she and the other girls were like this before. I guess it was bound to happen.  
Gajeel stood up picking Levy up and throwing her on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. Gajeel hadn't even made it back into the main spa/resort without her screaming "GAJEEL! Let me down, I can walk myself hehe" Gajeel didn't believe it for a second, but knew he wouldn't win in an argument. Even if she was drunk Gajeel had no chance of winning, even though she would just ignore it and laugh at the thought of the words being said. "Hey hey! Gajeel, do we really need to go back to the room now! Let's go to the baths! Yea! Let's do that" She exclaimed. Taking Gajeels arm and pulling him towards the baths. "you really are a giddy Bookworm when you're drunk huh?" Gajeel said while being dragged, seeing no need to fight back, it was fun. A kind of fun that Gajeel had never experienced before, fun that didn't involve beating the crap out of anyone, fun being with the ones you love. Enjoying that time, it felt good.

They had made it to the baths quickly, Gajeel stood beside it. Looking at the water, then up to the sky where the moon was shining brightly in the sky. It reflected in the water, the water was empty. It would just be the two of them, to think about it. The entire resort seemed empty, except for them the gang that were there when they arrived. What was going on…During Gajeel's time staring at the water, he completely forgot levy was there, He was reminded when he was pushed into the water, and all he could hear was the little giggles coming from Levy "he he. You're all wet now….Ohh…That's not fair…I want to join too." Levy said, while she completely stripped herself and stepped into the warm water, Levy moved close to Gajeel. Closer that she ever was before, and she was completely naked! "Levy! What the hell are you doing" Gajeel asked in shock, as she was doing a lot of things that wasn't like her. So this is what Levy was like drunk….Gajeel liked it in a way, but not here! Not like this, there's no way he could do something like this with her, not here anyway. Levy stared at his dark red eyes, which seemed to stare right back at her "what's wrong dragon slayer? Are you afraid of the little bookworm…" Levy said staring at him, then at his chest. Which was still slightly revealed, due to the fact that all he was wearing was the gown that the spa had provided nothing more underneath it, she wanted something. Gajeel quickly moved away from her, ever so slightly. "what are you doing, Shrimp!" He shouted, as she moved closer, blushing heavily, as if she knew what was going to happen. Although this wasn;t levy, this wasn't the bookworm he knew. He liked it, she was assertive, worked against him. His mind let out a little laugh "Gi-hee!" But he knew, that it couldn't be here. Not this place. While he was thinking, Levy had placed her arms around his waist. Throwing her body against his, there two body parts nearly met each other, but Gajeel pushed her away and held her there. "Ahh Gajeellllll Why are you being like this, don't you want your Bookworm…" Gajeel just sighed, and knew there was no way around it. He had to do something.  
Before he could think, Levy already made her move, she slowly moved her hand towards Gajeel's privates, rubbing her hand around, "Ohh…I can feel the piercing." She said. Gajeel didn't complain this time, he just decided. It was the only way out, he would face the consequences later. There was only one choice left…..Gajeel leaned his lips closer to Levy's mouth. Moving slowly towards hers, Levy's mind was shouting in cheers of joy "YES! YES! He's mine, all mine." For only a second their lips had met. A shout came behind them, Levy;'s hand was still on Gajeel's erect privates at this stage.  
"Ohhhhh…..Levy-chan….Such a dirty girl aren't you." The girl was lucy, who was with Natsu. Lucy knew very well what she was doing, Lucy had told her ways of how to pleasure a man. Especially a dragon slayer, "Maybe you should take this to the bedroom? Leave the baths clean for tomorrow can you?" Lucy laughed. Natsu grinned at Gajeel, "So it's finally happened huh? Never thought I would see the Iron dragon slayer be pleasured by a girl HAH!" Gajeel just clenched his fists and walked out of the pool. Placing underwear and his gown on, he quickly retrieved Levy and placed a blanket around her. "I'll bring her back, she's had a little bit too much Sake…" Gajeel said to them, angry that they had interrupted it. Gajeel wanted more. " Gajeel…Can we continue that, it felt….so amazing…your lips…the-" She had fallen asleep, before they even made it back to the room. "you really are a baka…Levy" Gajeel said.

Gajeel opened the door to the room, and quickly brought Levy to the bed. He quickly dried her up a little before putting her under the covers. "Sleep tight" Gajeel said. As he walked to the other side of the bed and sitting down, "I wonder what that Bunny girl told her….heh. I suppose I'll have to thank her after this is all done…" Gajeel said, grinning and laughing to himself. He quickly got in beside Levy, who was fast asleep. He played with her soft blue hair for minutes, before falling into a deep sleep.

Chapter 4 end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **I'd just love to point out, I did not know what to write for Juvia and Gray, I just went blank! Seriously, but I still hope you enjoy it all the same. Please look forward to chapter 6!

Chapter 5 Start:

Lucy was by the water bath area, laughing at what she had just done to Levy. Levy had just tried something really naughty, in such a public place, Lucy really just couldn't hold back her laughter Natsu was just standing beside her, dazed and confused of what was going on. It was in the middle of the night, Gajeel and Levy had gone to bed of course Levy was probably doing more naughty things Lucy thought, before quickly being pushed into the water bath with her gown falling right off her as she fell in. Natsu was holding his sides from laughing he had pushed her in, considering that he was completely oblivious to what she was laughing about so he needed something to laugh at himself. "What the hell was that Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him.  
"What? It was boring, I had to lighten things up a bit" Natsu grinned at her, where she just blushed. "Stop shouting so loudly Lucy, you'll wake everyone" Natsu said shortly after what he had already said, even when saying that Natsu found it weird. The spa was empty, it didn't seem to have anyone else in it other than Him and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Juvia something just wasn't right with it. Maybe the girls were planning something? Natsu thought about it, while Lucy was just looking at him from the water. No reception staff, only one person who took our tickets, she didn't even look like she was part of the spa staff, but other than that nothing…Just them lot from Fairy tail…It didn't sit right. Natsu stopped wondering about it quickly and quickly grabbed Lucy from the water, who was still naked at the time, but Natsu clearly didn't notice it. Due to the fact of how dense he can be, Lucy immediately reacted to slapping him in the face, where had had gone head first in the wall "NATSU!" Lucy shouted really loudly this time, as she was roaring red.  
"you hit me for seeing you naked? Jeez Lucy, it's nothing I've never seen before" Natsu laughed before being punched in the face by Lucy, who wasn't blushing from embarrassment anymore. More so out of pure anger towards what Natsu had just said, Lucy picked up her gown from the water which was soaking wet, there was no way she could wear it, not when it was that wet. Natsu quickly took off his gown, realizing that she couldn't wear her one and placed it around her, covering her just enough that no one could see her privates. Even though there wasn't anyone around to see her anyway. "let's head to bed, we'll need our energy for tomorrow" Natsu said while grinning at her, Lucy nodded and just walked back to their room. Natsu was clearly asleep on the bed first, Lucy followed soon after washing up and tying her hair back into a bun. Their night was finished, but there were two more that had yet to sleep.

Gray and Juvia had left the spa that night, they liked the spa but Gray had a better idea in mind. He had taken Juvia to a huge lake that was a few minute walk from the spa itself but it was a big enough for the idea he had in mind. Gray had completely frozen over the entire water itself, it was lake transformed into an ice rink. Juvia was just clinging to Gray the entire during the short walk to the lake saying his name constantly and various other things "Juvia loves Gray sama, Juvia loves Gray sama" that's what Gray had to listen to until they had reached the lake, once Gray had made it into an ice rink Juvia's eyes lightened up, as if a child had just walked downstairs to see that santa had left a bunch of presents. It was pretty, the ice shined nicely underneath the starry sky, with the moon shining brightly onto it. Juvia had grabbed his arm once again and smiled "Juvia likes this…" Gray laughed at her, he found it funny how she always talked like that Juvia this Juvia that.  
"Take these" Gray had passed her a set of ice skating shoes, which he had found behind the reception desk, he was sure that they wouldn't mind if he returned them, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them is what Gray thought. Juvia quickly placed the ice skates on her feet, but by then Gray had already set foot on the icy lake. Juvia slowly placed one foot on the ice, only to almost lose her balance completely on the slippery ice, she had never been properly ice skating before. "G..Gray sama! Juvia can't do this this…" Juvia said shyly, almost as if she was about to break down and cry at the fact that she couldn't do it. Gray quickly moved to her and took her hand,

"Come on, it's easy, just put one foot in front of the other. Like this" Gray had demonstrated to her how to do it, while holding her hand. He wasn't sure if she would be able to do it by herself, but she was able to follow him properly by just holding his hand, she was completely overjoyed by holding Grays hand, just by holding his hand could she be so happy. Not to mention that he was wearing nearly nothing at all. It made her blush slightly, as she could almost see down his pants, his muscles, his brilliant body. Gray belongs to Juvia…Juvia thought to herself, until Gray interrupted her little fantasies. "Juvia, give us a little bit of water here. I have an idea!" Gray shouted, Juvia listened and did what he said, she rose water from out of nowhere a lot of it as well. Just what Gray had wanted, he quickly used his ice magic to make it into a sculpture. By now they were just standing on the ice, Juvia smiled and laughed as she grabbed Gray after looking at the sculpture he had just made in the middle of the icy lake. It was a little sculpture of Juvia and Gray, hugging each other and staring into each other eyes , Juvia was overjoyed by such a little thing that Gray had done. At this stage she was on top of him on the ice. There was no sign of the ice breaking underneath them, and if there was Juvia knew that Gray would protect her. "Juvia loves you Gray-sama…no…I mean just gray!" Juvia was blushing really hard now, as she was looking right at him in the face underneath the starry sky.

"You idiot, I told you to stop calling me that" Gray said, just before Juvia pressed down on him. Kissing his lips, but not for long, as they had both heard a crack in the ice from underneath them…

"Juvia thinks we should move to a different place…" Juvia quickly laughed at what they were doing in such a place.

"Yea…We continue this in the bedroom" Gray said winking at her as he stood back up. "let's get back!" Gray held his hand out for her to take it once more. Juvia quickly took it as they got away from the lake, which Gray decided to leave it frozen over. Maybe it would come in handy for the rest of the spa goers or maybe Natsu will just burn it…

Chapter 5 end.

Day 1 end


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **So at this point I kind of wish I came up with a solid plan, but now I find myself kind struggling to come up with the stories outcome. I have the middle of the story in my mind, although I struggle to come up with an ending that I as the writer would like, but also what you guys will like. Even so, I do hope you enjoy what's to come in the story!

Chapter 6:

**The story so far:** Gajeel had been tricked into going on an S-class mission with the bookworm Levy McGarden. Instead she managed to trick him into going to some spa almost in the middle of nowhere, but had a quite a few places to go and to enjoy a peaceful week. Gajeel obviously is uneasy getting into it, but more and more. He shows a side to him that only the guilds No 1 bookworm would see fully. Along with Natsu and Lucy, and Gray and Juvia, it's all leading up to something. Day 1 sure was an exciting day and night for each couple at the spa. It will continue to stay that way, I promise! Enjoy the rest guys! I don't want to get into detail, due to the fact I hope you guys will go back and read them. Please enjoy :3

Day 2:

Gajeel was woken up from his slumber early in the morning. At least it certainly felt like it was really early in the morning, he could hardly keep his eyes open that morning. The only thing he could do was force them open for a moment, for them only to close again, and quickly open. He was still tired, even though he had slept like a baby that night. Gajeel remembered the night well, how could he forget it? Levy had basically made a move on him, but he had decided to turn it down. Of course he would! It wasn't the place to do such a thing, and if he did Levy would probably have hated him for it, especially when she had no idea what was going on at the time. It was pretty much no matter what, if he had decided to take advantage of the situation it would all back fire on him. Even so…..He was going to, he was going to take the vulnerable bookworm, while she was naked in the baths that night…It would have been easy, he thought to himself. Still wanting to have her, have her all…It was lucky that the bunny girl showed up when she did…Gajeel said to himself thinking if she hadn't arrived more things would have happened, things that Levy would probably not be happy about…Gajeel didn't have much idea if she would like it or not, he had no way of knowing and either way, if he had sex with her then and there it would all turn bad. Through all of Gajeels worries and thoughts that morning he had completely forgotten that Levy was clinging to his arm, as if he was big cuddly teddy bear, he could almost swear that she had called him a cuddly dragon slayer before. It made him laugh more than anything, if it were anyone else he would beat the crap out of them, but not with levy…What was with her, being able to change him like this? Without even trying to do so, she looked so cosy lying beside her dragon slayer…Her dragon slayer…Gajeel repeated…Gajeel laughed, thinking of it. "Has a nice ring to it I suppose Gi-hee", Gajeel smirked only to hear a yawn from Levy. Gajeel moved over a little, but Levy quickly pulled him back, whispering to herself. "No…Don't go.." Levy whispered, as if she wasn't fully aware of what was going, which wouldn't surprise him if she didn't.

"I'm not going anywhere shrimp…Don't worry." Gajeel replied and tightening his grip around her, pulling her into a hug, he kept it like that for a moment until she asked him something. "What happened last night? Did something happen, I don't remember it" Levy asked, Gajeel was almost un able to answer, he couldn't tell her what she had tried to do, especially since she probably wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Nothing happened! Hehe, You drank a little bit too much. So I had to carry you back up to the room, you were conked out the second we got back!" Gajeel said, laughing at her. Levy pouted and jumped up from bed right away, she was full of energy right away, which surprised Gajeel who was still sort of dying from tiredness at the time.

"Hmm, you're hiding something I bet! I suppose there's no sense trying to get it out of you, after all you are a stubborn dragon slayer!" Levy smirked and stuck her tongue out at Gajeel who was just staring at Levy from the bed, before he could reply she had placed her finger on his lips. "Don't talk, we'll just argue. Come on, get ready. I'm going to see if the others are up for going for a picnic together! It'll be like yesterday, but with everyone! Don't you think it'll be nice!" Levy grinned happily at Gajeel, but before waiting for his answer she had already left the room. Gajeel watched her leaving the room, in nothing but her Pj's. Gajeel didn't say anything, he just got out of bed and looked out the window. A nice day, not even a cloud in the sky, it was a good time to go for a picnic.

Levy had returned in no later than about 15 minutes. Gajeel was already ready by the time she had gotten back, it didn't take much, he had a quick shower and was still wrapped in his towel as she got back, his chest and lower body just above the waist was exposed. Levy walked in and saw his six pack and abs and went red slightly…"Gajeel…..put some clothes on…..heh…." Levy shyly said as she averted her eyes away from him as much as she could, it was all the same, she just found her eyes looking back, and trying to see past the towel, to see what lied underneath, she wondered if it had a piercing…Little did she know that she had touched it the night before, she was completely unaware of it. "Fine…I'll put some clothes on" Gajeel sighed, completely forgetting that he was with a woman.  
"What did the rest of them say?" Gajeel asked, as he moved into the bathroom with his clothes.

Levy quickly replied as she got changed as well, while Gajeel wasn't in the same room. "They're willing to go, we just need to get supplies from the shops, just a few sandwiches and stuff, also Gajeel…..It turns out we slept in until 12 today, heh heh….It's nearly 1 now…heh heh….We really were tired last night huh?" Levy laughed, Gajeel was shocked but didn't say a word, it didn't feel like it was that late! Especially when he was so sleepy when he had woken up this morning…..He must have been down a little bit, who knows.

After getting supplies in the shop situated close enough to the spa itself, they at the place where they would have the picnic. It was the same place Levy and Gajeel went to yesterday, with a nice little tree to sit down at, and it was perfect for them. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. They all quickly made it to the top, where they all opened their baskets which were filled with food, sandwiches, snacks, and various other things. Natsu being Natsu quickly grabbed a bunch of food from lucy's basket and started chowing it down quicker than anyone that was there. Lucy nearly choked on her food from laughing at him, she was only eating little bits, being neat about it.  
Juvia seemed more interested at looking at Gray then eating anything that he had brought, but Gray didn't like that she wasn't eating. He quickly picked up an apple and placed it in her mouth. "Eat it! You haven't eaten anything all day." Gray said, while smiling at her, hopefully she would listen to him, after all. It was Gray, and Juvia would usually do anything he told her to do. Juvia just nodded and chewed on the apple that she was given. Everything was fine, until a tiny roar came from where Levy and Gajeel were sitting. Gajeel was searching through the basket, trying to find one thing, which couldn't be found. Iron! "IRON! Where the heck is the IRON!" Gajeel shouted, not at Levy, but more so at the basket.

"I didn't bring Iron, you have to learn how to eat proper food, now open up! I'm going to feed you" Levy smiled, and pushed him against a tree and went in between his legs. "Open up you stubborn dragon" Levy smirked at him, Gajeel smirked back and just opened his mouth and ate the food that she had given him. It wasn't iron, but it sure as hell didn't taste bad. Gajeel never would eat much other than iron, it was just iron this, iron that. I suppose it was Levy's aim to get him to eat more things, to let him experience new things, per se.

The day went by quickly, Gajeel was asleep and Levy was sitting on his lap, reading a new book that she had stolen from the library at the spa (I really mean she borrowed it…but you know) Gajeel kept on waking up and falling back to sleep, it made Levy laugh. She wasn't really paying attention to the others, but at one point Natsu was on top of Lucy, kissing her. It sure looked exciting, Levy thought. Levy wanted to kiss Gajeel, but wanted him to make more of a move, it just didn't feel right to her. Having to make the move all the time, she wanted to be kissed by him! While she was thinking of him kissing her, Lucy had appeared in front of her. "Ohhhh, Levy-chan. What are you thinking of hmm? All that blushing, heh heh" Lucy smiled holding her hand to her mouth to hide the smirk on her face.

"What….What are you talking about! I'm not thinking of anything!" Levy shouted, a little more loudly then she had meant to. Lucy just laughed at her and picked her up bringing her behind the tree, where no one was to be found.

"Is everything okay for tomorrow?" Lucy asked really secretly, Levy nodded and Lucy smiled and nodded back. "Good! Those guys sure will be surprised huh!" Levy nodded again and thought of how Gajeel would probably kill her for what she had planned. Lucy placed her hand on Levy;s shoulder, looking into her eyes. "Now…I'm going to tell you what you did last night, you dirty girl hehe"  
Lucy laughed, still looking at Levy with intent, her eyes were almost evil looking.

A shout came from the back of the tree merely minutes later. "I DID WHAT!" Levy shouted, going bright red, redder than a tomato that had been freshly picked! "I did…..I touched,…..I almost…." Levy was still fully red, she wasn't able to comprehend what she nearly did, she would never do that if she wasn't drunk, that's what she thought. Even though Levy had no memory of doing it, she knew that she would love it to happen again. "I….I want that to happen to me…" Levy shyly said. "I want to have sex with him….I do….But not when I'm drunk…I just want his body….Do you ever feel like that with natsu? Lu-chan" Levy whispered. Lucy nodded, but just laughed as well. "Levy….I already have done that with Natsu….Trust me, it's amazing, I bet it'll be more amazing with him…heh heh!" Lucy smirked, and handed her a round object in a packet. "Just make sure he wears this okay?" Lucy laughed more, and returned to natsu's side at the front of the tree. Levy gripped the thing that Lucy had given her, and placed it in her bra. U sure if she will ever need it or not, she tried her best to get her blushing face away, but her face went red once again, as she saw Gajeel, still asleep at the tree, she was thinking of all the stuff she had done the night before. Un able to tell if it were good or bad….She didn't know, all she knew was….She wanted it again, she wanted him inside of her…She really was a dirty girl sometimes. Levy flicked Gajeel's forehead, where he woke up immediately and grabbed her into a hug. "I got you now shrimp, Gi-hee!" Levy just squeezed him tight, and fell asleep in his arms at the tree. Thinking of what she was going to do in the coming nights. Right after Lu-chans plan was done, tomorrow evening….

Day 2 Finished.

**Okay Okay. I may have wrote a little bit too much to the point where this dosen't make sense, please understand. I'm not the best writer ever, but I write these for fun, and I hope you as the readers enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them.**

Plus I'm not just letting Levy find out about what she did for no reason. All you Gale fan's look forward to what I have in store for the little book worm.  
Until next time! Please write a review? Tell me how I can improve? Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: The more of these authors notes I write the more I think you guys will lose faith in me when it comes to writing decent chapters that you will love and enjoy. The rate this is going I believe I will be ending it on chapter 10. I kind of feel like this has overstayed it's welcome and may end up getting worse as I continue to write it. So maybe by the 10****th**** one I will end it. Who knows, it all depends on what you guys want by then.**

Please leave a comment, how I can improve? Etc! Please enjoy!

Chapter 7:

Day 3:

Morning came quickly the next day. Gajeel had woken up to find no one lying beside him, the innocent little Levy had disappeared, but to where? Gajeel asked himself right away, he was thinking all day yesterday as they had the picnic with the gang that she was acting weird with Lucy, and all day before going back to the room. Levy was giddy, and had a little cheeky grin on her face which looked like she was going to rape him the second he had walked into the room or something, even before they fell asleep together she was grinning while hugging him in the bed that night. Why now? Why did she disappear now of all times, it wasn't a special day or anything it was just weird of her to disappear now of all times. Gajeel got out of bed, nearly tripping over his boots that were lying rudely on the ground, which didn't look nice in the room that was perfectly clean, but his boots smelled of poop, mud, and left trails of grass from the door to the bed. Levy probably saw it all before she left, and probably contemplated on killing him when she returned. Gajeel ignored all of that and walked into the bathroom to find clothing on a stool which was positioned neatly, left with a car with Levy's handwriting, Gajeel studied it carefully, finding it difficult to read her handwriting as neat as it was he still found it difficult. After countless reading over he finally made sense of it.  
"Gajeel, I had to leave early in the morning. Something came up I had to return to Fairy Tail immediately, I will be back really late, but wear these clothes that I left for you. Let's have dinner when I get back, I know you'll be starving. I'll dish up some nice Iron for you, so make sure to wear it!  
And no complaining mister, I know it's not your shooby doo bop outfit that you love so much, but it's nice! I'll see you soon, Levy xx"  
Gajeel laughed at the last sentence. He was going to have to teach her a lesson when she showed up, but even so. He was standing there wondering why she would want him to wear something like this, especially if she wasn't going to be home anytime soon. It was a black suit, Black shoes which matched neatly with the clothes, white shirt, black tie, and some special deodorant. "What the hell!" Gajeel shouted out loud, why did she want me to wear this, and all black?! She really thought it was his favourite huh…Gajeel Grinned and stopped asking questions to himself which would never be answered.

Gajeel got changed quickly, only to have the door furiously knocked on by the salamander shouting down words like "HEY METAL MOUTH! OPEN THE DOOR!" Gajeel sighed and quickly got up off the bed which he was lying on, he slowly opened the door to only have it forced fully open by Natsu, Gray following right after him.  
"What the hell are you doing in here!" Gajeel shouted at him and Gray, who were also in fancy clothing just like Gajeel, but their ones seemed to match their attitudes. Natsu wearing more colours that made him stand out more, and Gray wearing some sort of waistcoat and other stuff that Gajeel couldn't even put into words.

"We both got messages from the girls. Judging by what you're wearing you did as well. They must be planning something. Ehh…I don't like it." Natsu exclaimed as he fell onto the bed and nearly falling asleep until Gray hit him in the face to get him up.

"As much as I hate to admit, Natsu is right. Why all suddenly disappear? They must be planning something. Any idea what that could be, Gajeel?" Gray asked, folding his arms looking at him as if he was planning something. Gajeel just shook his head, Natsu and Gray then both sigh simultaneously.

"All we really can do at this stage is walk around and hope something pops up soon. Let's not get these clothes wrecked. I'm sure they would go mental I'm sure haha!" Natsu laughed and quickly got up off the bed and dragged Gray and Gajeel out the door. They all had no idea what the girls had planned, but it was clear to all of them that they did have something planned. It was only a matter of time until it was brought to light.

Hours passed, Gajeel was now alone, sitting down outside on a bench situated next to a lake, it was a soft and windy day and Natsu and Gray had all been taken somewhere by the Bunny girl and The rain woman as Gajeel would call her. Now Gajeel was alone, they weren't taking away for long, only an hour or so. Gajeel had spent most of the day messing around with the guys, but now all he could do was wait for Levy to show up. He sighed, only to feel two arms wrap around him from behind, the soft arms, the scent and the feel of the blue hair brushing against his black hair. It was levy, and long last she had showed up.  
"So this is where you were hiding, Gajeel? Heh!" Levy said smiling at his back, hoping he would turn around.

Gajeel quickly jumped up and looked at her, from the bottom to the top. She was wearing an Orange dress, but not exactly the same shade of orange as her normal dress, it was off her shoulder a light orange and peaceful colour, which swayed peacefully in the small wind that was surrounding them, she blushed as she realized how he was just staring her up from that spot, it went down just above her knees, almost like her old dress, but this was more fancy, "Ga…-Gajeel! Stop looking at me like that!" She shouted blushing as she stared at him and his fancy clothing that she had left out for him. "That looks good on…" Levy said while blushing and looking away at the same time.

"Heh. I was thinking the same thing, shrimp!" Gajeel laughed and put his arm around her. "Let's go get something to eat should we?" Gajeel said staring at her as she nodded her head. Gajeel was still curious of what was going on, what could she have planned, but ignored it. He was with her, and that's all that mattered now.

They went for food, Levy didn't break her promise, she had huge amounts of Iron for him to eat, which he chowed down on really quickly. Levy kept on leaving and coming back constantly, which made Gajeel nervous in a way not that he showed it in front of her. What made him even more confused was that he couldn't see anything! After dinner he was quickly asked to put a blindfold on, he could hear Natsu and Gray both blindfolded complaining to Lucy and Juvia, unaware if they were even anywhere near them. Gajeel didn't say anything, he just stood there. Hoping nothing too bad would come from this, but before he knew it he could hear a voice. A voice echoing in the room, which was familiar! It was Erza's voice! She was yammering on about some relationship contest, which was the best one in Fairy tail guild.. WAIT! Gajeel shouted in his mind. That was it, that's why the guys had to change into this kind of clothing. That's why Levy was all fancy in this kind of way! It was the girls plan all along, Gajeel tried thinking of a way out, but it was too late. Before he knew it the blindfold was off, and the curtains had opened. The spotlight shining brightly on everyone on stage, once again Gajeel heard Erza's voice once more. "Introducing the couples you will be voting for this fine evening!"

Gajeel looked to his right to see Levy looking at him, smiling shyly as Gajeel glared right at her. Almost as if he was going to kill her there and then. Gajeel removed his eyes from her to see Jet and Droy crying at the front of the stage. At the very least, it made him Laugh, but no laugh could save him from this…

**To be continued in chapter 8**

I really hope you liked the big reveal. It seemed rushed, but I like it….I really do! ^^ I hope you guys too!


End file.
